roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AKU12
}} The AKU-12 is a fictional Russian variant of the AK-12 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 35 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The AKU-12, or AK-12U, is a fictional carbine variant of the AK-12 Assault Rifle. It is supposedly meant to be a successor to the older AKS-74U currently used by Russian and other military forces. While the AKU-12 itself is fictional, Kalashnikov Concern has recently shown a prototype carbine version of the final production version of the AK-12, known as the AK-12K. Visually, the AKU-12 in-game is more akin to the AKS-74U than the AK-12K. In-Game General Information In a nutshell, it is the AK-12 with little to no horizontal recoil and faster damage drop as well as a bit more RoF. Its a carbine with very long effective spraying range and medium damage output for a carbine. Usage & Tactics The AKU-12 has unbelievably low recoil, being quite manageable without attachments. Its accuracy is much higher than of any Carbine and some Assault Rifles. It's not particularly good at close range, given it has a slower TTK than most Carbines, but it still has better CQC performance than Assault Rifles like the AK-12, SCAR-L and AUG A1. This is also the case for the AKU-12 at long range, having one of the worst TTK's for the carbines and is easily out beaten by Assault Rifles. However, given its very low recoil, hitting targets at a distance is relatively easy so it's not impossible to use the weapon outside of medium range. The AKU-12 is best used at short to medium ranges, where its damage still remains high and its accuracy allows it to be very consistent. The weapon lends itself to these engagements where accuracy outweighs sheer firepower. Optical sights like the PKA-S or MARS sight are generally good choices, given their versatility. Since recoil is already easily controllable, the Compensator or Muzzle Brake aren't as necessary, although one must not disregard them. This does, however, open up some different alternatives. Suppressors can be utilized, offering a stealthier approach. Most suppressors will not alter the normally required amount of Shots to Kill either. Underbarrel attachments such as the Stubby Grip are generally helpful, and accessories such as the Laser help increase the AKU-12's CQC performance. Conclusion The AKU-12, like its bigger sibling, is highly reliable. It benefits from exceptionally minimal recoil, high comfortability and overall being easy to use. However, it lacks power, being of the worst Carbines in CQC and at longe range, will lose to Assault Rifles. Once mastered though, the AKU-12 can be a potent weapon in most situations. Pro & Cons Pros: * Low recoil in general. * Above-Average RoF for its class. * Well rounded, versatile Carbine overall. * Very good range for a Carbine. Cons: * Mediocre damage for its class. * Most users will burn out ammo rather fast. * Relatively high flash. Trivia * In real life, no such "AKU-12" exists. * The AKU-12 was seen in Battlefield 4 and is the basis of the weapon seen in-game. * The AKU-12 was added to the game in the Halloween Update (3.1.0) * The AKU-12 looks very similar to an AKs-74u with modernized synthetic furniture - many people believe this is the basis for the weapon. ** The weapon also bears resemblance to the AK-105, both being an AK derivative, a carbine and firing the same calibre. Carbine Category:Primary Weapons Category:Kalashnikov Family